Free
by TeamEmmett001
Summary: R&R! "I just want to feel free again." Bella said to Emmett. Best friends Bella & Emmett go on a road trip to escape their problems, what will happen along the way? Slight OOC. Rated M just in case. I don't own anything, just the plot.
1. Let's Go

**Hi, for those of you who don't know me - I'm TeamEmmett001(kinda obvious) aka Katie:)**

**I deleted three of my stories that weren't any good. They were either discontinued or weren't going anywhere. But when I looked back at my page I saw that it looked kinda plan with just two stories published, so I thought I would take a crack at writing another one. **

**This will be the oposite our my other two stories. It WILL NOT be filled with drama. Just two funny best friends trying to escape their problems. I don't even know if I will continue this story? I just put it out here because I wanted something different for a change.**

**hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward." I sang as I walked up the stairs of his house.

I got no answer, so decided to go into our room.

"Oh my god." I said stunned and turned my face.

There was _my _boyfriend, Edward, leaning against his dresser as Rosalie Hale gave him a blow job. I couldn't believe it.

"Bella. Wait!" He called and pulled himself out of Rosalie's mouth.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs. I couldn't believe he had done this to me. To Emmett. His own brother.

"Let me explain. Bella! Please!" He begged and grabbed my arm.

"No!!! There is no need to explain! You are standing up there getting ready to fuck your brother's ex wife. No biggie. I understand completely!" I said sarcastically and jerked my arm away from him.

"Bella. Wait!" He repeated as I started to walk out the door.

"Have a nice life Edward." I said. I walked down the stone pathway as the tears started to fall. I lifted my head as heard an engine cutting off in the drive way.

_Great, just what I need._

"Bella! Baby doll! What's up!" My best friend asked happily, not noticing my state of being yet. I looked into his eyes and I saw him tense up. I tried walking around to my car, but he stopped me.

"Bella?! What's wrong?! What happened?" He asked frantically.

"It's nothing." I sobbed into his chest.

Emmett put his fingers under my chin and brought my face up from his body.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked seriously. I shook my head no. I wiggled out of his grasp and kept walking.

"Then what is it?" Emmett asked me.

"I wouldn't go in that house right now if I were you." I told him.

"No." He said stunned.

"Yes." I sighed and started to get into my car.

"Who?!" Emmett demanded.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked sadly as I wiped the ruined mascara off of my face. Emmett nodded impatiently.

"You ex wife." I whispered. I watched Emmett face as it changed, first to jealously, then to pain, and at last to anger.

"That son of a bitch!" He screamed and started to storm into the house.

"Emmett! Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and turned to me.

"What? Why aren't you going in there with me?! Are you just going to stand there and let him do that to you?!" Emmett yelled angrily.

"No." I stated as I looked down at he ground. "But I don't want to deal with it right now. It's just too much. I can't handle it. I need time to think."

"What are you talking about!" Emmett asked frustrated.

"Lets go." I stated and looked at his monster of a jeep.

"What?" He asked.

"Lets go. Lets just leave them. Leave all of this." I said and gestured to the forest around us.

"What are you talking about?" He asked again, this time confused.

"Lets get out of here. Go somewhere." I said more slowly so that he could comprehend. "Like Vegas! Or Paris!" I said enthusiastically.

"Lets get out of the country. Right now. Lets just leave. You and me. We don't have anything left in the one stoplight town. We don't need any of it." I rambled, trying to convince him. I _needed_ a way out of this situation.

"Bella, listen. Normally I would be all for a spontaneous road trip, or plane trip, across the world." He said.

"But." I continued.

"But, I don't think it is a good idea for us to just run away from this mess like this. I mean, we have jobs here, and houses. We can't just leave?! Not together. Not me and you." He told me.

"Yes we can." I encouraged as I put my hands on his chest. "Please Emmett, please. I just want to feel free again. I haven't felt like that since before I got with Edward. Please." I begged him.

I could tell he was contemplating it, thinking about it real hard in that goof of a brain of his. He looked down at me and I gave him my best smile.

"Fine." He huffed and I squealed, then hugged him.

"I can't believe I am doing this." He told me as he got in his jeep and I got in my car, heading for our houses to pack.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Or was it just a bunch or crap? Should I continue?**

**Please if you liked/disliked it review. **

**I know a lot of you out there normally don't review, you just read. But if you want to read more of this story, please review. Please. **

**And yes, I am begging. lol **

**REVIEW!!!! **

**:)**


	2. Teddy Bear

**So, just to clear some things up. Emmett is 23 and Bella is 22. They both went to college, but neither of them have really stable jobs so it doesn't really bother them to just pick up and leave. **

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Where are we going?" I asked into the phone as I looked at my closet, wondering what to pack.

_Where do you want to go?_

"Umm, out of the country for sure." I laughed.

_We are not going to any place that doesn't speak English._

"Well that narrows our options down." I said.

_Yeah, I'm sitting here online and looking at all the countries. How bout England? Maybe some quaint little town, nothing big like London._

"Sound perfect." I told Emmett.

_How much money are you bringing?_

"Fifteen grand." I told him honestly. I heard him choking in the background, probably on a cookie or something.

_Where in the hell did you get that type of money?_

"Emmett, come on?" I asked him. "How much jewelry to you think Edward has given me over the years?"

_Well, true. When are you going to be ready, I'm starving._

"Your hopeless. Aren't you eating something right now?"

_A fucking granola bar. Big whoop. I need real food women._

"Fine. Book two first class ticket, my treat, and then get your big goof of an ass over here and we will go to the diner on our way out of town." I laughed.

_Ok. Hey this looks cool._

"What?" I asked confused.

"_House swap? You know, you go to live I somebody's house while they live in your's. You wanna try?_

"Sure. Whatever. Oh, bye the way. Don't forget to call Alice and Jasper to tell them what we are doing. Thanks best friend." I said quickly through the phone and hung up before he had time to protest.

**EMPOV**

I had called Jasper and told him what Bella and I were doing. I told him that I had no idea how long we would be gone, only that we both needed to get away after what had happen.

Now Bella and I were sitting at in the run down Fork diner. She was sitting there watching me stuff my face with food.

"Where does all of that go?" She asked scared.

"Shut up. I like food ok. It helps me get these things." I said as I flexed the huge muscles that where all over my body.

"Whatever." She laughed.

"Are you guys ready for your tab?" Christina, an old friend from high school, asked us.

"Yeah, here you go." I said and handed her a 50 dollar bill. Her eyes bulged out and then she looked at me. I just winked at her. "Keep the change sweetheart." I smiled.

Bella looked at him in awe. "You do realize that you just left her a thirty dollar tip right?" I shrugged my shoulders, I couldn't help it. It was just my nature to flirt.

"She was hot, sue me." I laughed.

"Remind me why I am ever your best friend again?" Bella asked playfully.

"Because you love all six foot five, 200 hundred pounds of me." I said with a big cheesy grin.

"True." She told me with a smile.

"You ready to go?" I asked as I shoved the last few fries in his mouth.

"Ready as I will ever be teddy bear." She told me as I held out my arm to escort her to my monster of a jeep, which we were taking to the airport.

**BPOV**

"Why did we fly?" I asked queasily. I couldn't help but get sick, I didn't do so well with flying over the ocean.

"Shh. You will wake all the sleeping people." Emmett told me. He was right, I should probably keep it down, it was like eleven o' clock at night, and we still had another two hours to go. Damn Emmett and him wanting to get a night flight.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "I just really don't do well with oceans."

"I know." He comforted. "Remember in eleventh grade when we went to Hawaii?" He asked with a laughed. Nobody was ever going to let that go where they.

I groaned in response, remembering all the times that I had gotten sick in such a short time period.

He must have felt bad for teasing me, because he pulled me into his arms and started to rubbed soothing circled up and down my back.

"I'm sorry Bells, I was just messing with you. I know that you really don't feel good." He said softly as I started to drift off to sleep.

"Thanks teddy bear." I whispered and snuggled deeper into his chest.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it is short, but I just wanted to get this chapter out and have everybody get a feel for their characters before I continued any farther.**

**If you have any questions you need answered or any suggestions you need to make, reviewing on this chapter would be the time to do it. I will have my computer all night so it will be easy for me to reply quickly to a review. Or you can pm, either one. But I like reviews more. lol**

**Also, If you like it and want more, you can review too:)**


	3. Baby Doll

**I made this chapter longer just for everyone's reading pleasure:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hi. My. Name. Is. Emmett. Cullen." He said slowly as if he was talking to a child. "I. Talked. To. You. On. The. Phone. Earlier. About. Switching. Houses."

"Hi, I'm Liam." Said a beautiful man in a deep English accent as he held out his hand to Emmett.

"Oh. You speak English." Emmett laughed nervously.

"Duh stupid. You were the one who said that you wanted to go to a place where they spoke English." I whispered his way, and then turned to the man standing in front of us.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"And you too." He said. He called out a name and seconds later a gorgeous brunette appeared at his arms.

"My wife, Siobhan." He introduced her to us.

After a couple of minutes he invited us in, out of the rain, into their little cottage.

"I know it's not much, but we like to think of it as home. I hope you will think the same." Said Liam as he handed the doors keys over to Emmett.

"We will." He assured and reached into his jacket pocket for his own keys. "Umm, well. My house is a tad bit bigger you could say, but it will do." He laughed as he handed them over.

"Thanks you so much and I'm glad you guys could use our house, but we really do have to get going. We have to catch a flight in a couple of hours." Explained Siobhan.

"Oh, no problem. I hope you like Emmett's house." I told them as they started walking out the door. My words caught the woman's attention and she turned around to look at us.

"You two aren't together?" She asked and pointed to our interlinked hands. I let go immediately, kicking my internally for grabbing his hand out of habit.

"Just best friends." Emmett inform proudly, knowing that he was indeed my _best_ friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed. You guys have such chemistry." Siobhan pointed out. "I hope you both know that there is only one bedroom." She said.

"Umm." I said.

"It's fine. We will work it out." Emmett smiled encouraging at me and then looked at the two.

"I hope you have a wonderful two weeks at my place." He said and they said their farewells again.

As soon as they left I started in on him.

"Where did you find this place? And why didn't you tell me you were letting complete strangers into your house?" I asked.

"You said it was fine!" He argued, but he had a point. I did tell him that it was ok.

"Whatever." I told him and took my suitcase up the stairs into the one room that occupied the second floor. The Bedroom.

I huffed when I saw the size of the bed. It was a rustic iron queen bed. Any other time I would have thought it was a gorgeous piece of furniture, but not now. Not with Emmett being as big as he was, he would probably break the bed, or smoother me. One or the other.

"Em, we have a problem!" I yelled at him and he ran up the stairs. He laughed at the look on my face before cautiously taking a seat on the small bed. We both huffed out a sigh of relief when it stayed standing.

He laid back and put his hands behind his head.

"Ahhh. Well I've found where I'm sleeping. What about you?" He sighed content and closed his eyes. Not seconds later he opened a single eye back up to look at the expression on my face.

"Emmett!" I wined.

"Kidding Bella. Kidding." He smirked and scooted over at tad. "There is room for you."

"Emmett!" I said, this time in protest.

"Fine. I will sleep on the couch downstairs. Don't come crying to me if you get scared up here in the middle of the night though." He laughed and started down the stairs.

"And why would I be scared?" I asked.

He turned around and pointed at the bathroom behind me. I walked over to it slowly and cracked the door open. It looked old, and rotten. But clean at the same time. It did have an weary feeling to it though. I just shook it off and turned back to him.

"That doesn't scare me." I lied.

"Bella, baby doll. I think I know you well enough to know when you are lying straight to my face." He smirked.

"Alright. It's a little scary." I admitted. "But I can just keep the door closed and I will be fine." I assured him.

"Whatever you say." He said and turned around towards the stairs again.

I smiled to myself and started unpacking my small suitcase. Although it was late summer, it was still a tad cold with all the rain they had gotten the past few weeks.

"BOO!" I heard Emmett scream as he jumped on me, making me fall.

"Holy shit! You asshole!" I screamed and he laughed.

"I thought you weren't scared?" He chuckled and helped me up off the hard, cold, floor.

"I'm not." I argued.

"You looked pretty scared to me." He laughed and I giggled.

"Fine, you win. I was scared." I confirmed as I saw a huge smile spread across his face.

"It's alright. I'll protect you." He said as he took a step towards me. His words caught my attention. What had he just said?

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." He said quickly. We stood in awkward silence for a couple of seconds before I turned back to my almost now empty suitcase.

"Hey, I saw a lot of small pubs in town as we were driving in. Do you wanna go and check them out later tonight?" He offered.

"Emmett Cullen. Are you asking me on a date?" I asked surprised. I wanted to see what he would say, although he took me out all the time.

"As friends." He said.

"Well then I would be honored." I told him.

"Kay. Is seven ok with you?" He asked.

"Yep, it gives me time to take a quick shower and get ready. Do you need to take one?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you can go first." He said and sat down on the bed. I nodded and put the last piece of clothing in the small closet on the far side of the room.

I grabbed my towel and toiletry bag and walked to the bathroom.

"Oh." I said a little frightened.

"What?" He laughed.

"There is only a tub." I told him.

And it wasn't just any tub, it was one of those antique bathtubs that you saw in the 1800's. The ones that sat up off the floor with legs and everything.

Just like the bed, any other time I would have thought it was a beautiful antique, but now I was feeling sorry for Emmett's big body trying to get into the small thing.

"What?" He asked scared and ran into the bathroom.

"Yeah, look." I told him and pointed to the thing.

"I haven't taken a bath since I was five." He said in shock.

"Well there is always a first for everything." I told him.

"Technically, it would be my first time, because I used a tub for all of those five years, but…"He argued before I stopped him.

"Just get out so I can take a bath you big goof." I kidded and pushed him out the door.

"Love you too!" He yelled through the door. I smiled to myself as I turned the water on.

**EMPOV**

Bella and I had made it to the small town that we were staying to in England in no time. After the owners of the house left we both unpacked and got ready to go clubbing.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, ready to get some alcohol in me after the long day.

"Ok. Ok." She said and put on her light jacket.

We got in the car and headed for town.

"Why do you have to heat on?" She asked and turned it off.

"It's cold woman! It's like fifty degrees outside. Craziest weather in 100 years the weather man said." I told her and turned the heat back up.

"It's crazy alright. I was expecting sunny little summer England, not a colder repeat of Forks." She laughed quietly and looked out the window.

I looked over to her. She was so beautiful.

I shook the thought out of my head quickly and turned my attention back to the road.

We were there in less than ten minutes. I parked the rental car and got out, taking Bella's hand out of habit.

The first bar we walked into was nothing special. Just like a regular bar back in the US. The second bar on the other hand was way cooler.

It was unique, but still normal. With a person on stage singing music in the background, and a couple of pool tables in the corner.

Bella and I walked to the bar, only to see that there was one stool available. I sat down and quickly pulled her onto my lap before she could recognize what was going on.

"What are you doing?" She asked surprised. Before I could answer the bartender interrupted us.

"What can get the happy couple?" The middle aged woman asked. Bella started to protest, but I cut her off.

"I'll have a beer." I told the lady, who's name tag said Maggie. Bella said she would have the same thing.

Once we were served I asked Bella if she wanted to go play a game a pool with me. She only nodded in response.

"So baby doll. Do you think you remember all that I taught you about pool almost a year ago?" I asked as she set everything up.

"Oh, please. I can beat you any day." She said with a wicked smile.

"Really?" I challenged.

"Of course." She said simply and ushered for me to break.

"Don't forget that I was the one who taught you everything you know about this game." I reminded her, thinking back to the party her and Slutward had gone to with me. I grinned as I watched two solids go into different pockets.

"I didn't forget Teddy Bear." She joked and bent down to shoot. I smiled at the view I got when she did so. Although she was my best friend, I was still a man. And there was denying that she was hot.

"Pervert." She said under her breath as she past me to take a shot on the other side of the table.

"Can I get another?!" I yelled at the bartender. I groaned internally as she sunk another strip. This was going to be a long night.

**BPOV**

"I love this town!" I said as Emmett and I walked back to the cottage. We weren't drunk per say, but we were a little tipsy so we decided not to drive.

"I know, isn't great?" He laughed and picked me up, giving me a piggyback ride on his back. A couple of minutes later we were back home.

"I'm going to bed." I informed him as I took my high heeled boots off and place them by the door.

"Yeah, me too. I had fun tonight. Thanks for the date best friend." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You are very welcome teddy bear." I giggled. "The remote is on the coffee table in case you want to watch TV if you cant sleep." I informed him.

"Thanks. Night baby doll." He said and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek again. He lingered this time and I felt myself tense up a little bit.

It wasn't that it didn't feel good, it was that it _did_. And I didn't want to do something that I would regret in the morning.

He pulled back and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to kiss twice and then linger on the second one." He said.

"It's fine." I laughed. "Goodnight." I said and turned to go upstairs.

"Night." He called.

I got upstairs and got ready for bed. I climbed under the quilt and snuggled under it for warmth. I touched my cheek that he had kissed and smiled to myself before drifting off to sleep.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett question my name a while later, waking me up from my sleep.

* * *

**Uh oh. What is Emmett doing in Bella'd bedroom? hehe**

**I hope all of you enjoyed. **

**Everyone has been asking the same question, will there be a relationship between Bella and Emmett. The answer - read and find out. Sorry to sound a little mean, it's just if I tell you, it will ruin the whole story.**

**I should be updating my other story sometime tomorrow. I hope. **

**Reviews make me feel special. lol:)**


	4. The Notebook

**There has been a lot of questions about what is going was going on with the bathroom in the last chapter. It was just their way of flirting with each other, I promise that this isn't going to turn into some horror story where they get killed by the drain or something. **

**To all my fans of Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing - I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just those chaptes are longer, so they take more time to write. Plus I have a beta reader for that story, so everything has to go through her before I publish it. Just please be patient. I will try and have the next chapter up within a couple of days.**

**OH! Almost forgot. The cottage is like the one on the movie THE HOLIDAY. Go check it out if you want to know what I'm talking about with the whole "rustic" theme.**

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters. I honestly don't know why. Just because I guess:)**

* * *

_Previously on Free - _

_"Bella?" I heard Emmett question my name a while later, waking me up from my sleep._

**BPOV**

"Emmett?" I question, still not awake all the way yet.

"Yeah, umm. There is no way I am going to get any sleep on that little couch down there." He told me. I felt the weight of the bed shifting as he got in with me. I scouted over to make room.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" I asked him, fully awake now. And aware of his beautiful shirtless body laying next to me.

"No, if the bed was going to break it already would have." He told me. I felt as he pulled me towards him and wrapped me in his arms. A friendly gesture, that I used to take as sweet. But lately I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to rip the rest of his cloths off and . . . . _Easy Bella._

"Night bells." He said as he snuggled into my hair. I huffed and tried my hardest to settle down and get some rest.

**EMPOV**

God, the way her body felt against mine. I couldn't stand it. I had to think about old men just so I wouldn't make my attraction to her obvious.

"Night bells." I told her and snuggled into her hair, smelling her amazing scent.

**BPOV**

"Mmm." I moaned as the smell of breakfast filled the small cottage. I slipped on my robe and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Emmett was dancing around the kitchen to a song that was playing on the radio. It was adorable.

"Your cute best friend." I told him and he turned around, embarrassed. It was obvious he had no idea that I had been standing in the doorway. He smiled at me.

"I guess I will take that, although I prefer to be called sexy." He told me. I laughed at him and sat down at the table.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Well, I cooked a bit of everything. I didn't know what you wanted." He admitted.

"Awe." I cooed at him. He gave me a dirty look. I giggled and he gave me a smile in return.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely. He nodded and place a big plate of breakfast foods in front of me. He sat down across the table from me and plopped two pieces of bacon in his mouth.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to take a tour of the town. But I don't think the weather wants us too." he told me and gestured to the window. It was pouring down rain.

"Well I guess all plans are out then. We don't have a car, remember?" I reminded him of the car that we had left parked at the club last night. We were supposed to walk to go get it this morning, but there was no way that we were either of could walk two miles in rain like that.

"We could always get a cab." He said. I shook my head at him.

"Their isn't a cab company in this small town." I told him with a chuckle.

"Well damn." He said under his breathe as he ate the last of the breakfast.

"I guess we are stuck here until the rain stops. Can you handle me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." He laughed, but then winked at me. I shook my head and got up to put our plates in the sink.

I went upstairs to make the bed and get dressed. I settled for a black jogging suit, with a white tank top underneath. I brush through my hair, and then brush my teeth, then walked back downstairs.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Looks like great minds think alike." He said and pointed to my outfit. I looked at his and it was similar to mine. A pair of black jogging pants and a white wife beater.

I smiled up at him and went to go sit on the couch.

"So, baby doll. I was thinking, that maybe would could make this movie day. We sit back and watch movies and pig out on popcorn and coke. You know. Fun stuff." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Fine." I sighed. I looked around and then pointed to his white Sean John hat. "Give me your hat and that notepad over there."

"What?" He asked confused.

"So that we can pick the movie names out of your hat." I said like it was obvious.

I quickly scratched the names of the movies the both he and I had brought with us and folded them up. I placed them in the hat and shook them around. Then I gestured for him to pick one.

"Uhhh. Why this one?" He wined. I laughed and snatched the small scrap of paper out of his hand. I giggled.

The Notebook.

"Have you ever even seen the movie?" I argued as I looked up at him.

"No, but…"

"But nothing. It's an amazing movie. I bet you will like it." I told him.

"I bet I won't." He protested and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Your ridiculous." I told him. I grabbed my purse that was hanging on a chair nearby, and then took out my wallet. "100 bucks says that you will like the movie, and you can't fake it. I will know if your lying." I said and threw the money at him. He caught it and smiled at me.

"Deal." He said.

**EMPOV**

A chick flick.

I can't believe she had me talked into watching the Notebook. Of all movies.

I was standing in the kitchen pouting while I listened to the popcorn in the microwave. When it was finished I poured it in a bowl, grabbed a few cokes out of the fridge and walked back into the living room.

"Oh, suck it up you big baby." She said. "It wont be _that_ bad."

"Yes it will." I wined and sat down on the couch, planning for total hell.

**V**

"Damn." I muttered and turned to Bella, who had a huge smile on her face as tears fell freely down it. She opened her hand and I gave her the 100 dollars back.

"I told you that would like it." She muttered and wiped away her tears.

"Well, I didn't know it was going to be like… that." I laughed.

Honestly, the movie was utterly and truly amazing. Ever single part of it. I myself almost started crying at the end.

"I remember seeing that in theaters like six years ago when it came out." Bella said as she adjusted on the couch herself so that she could face me. "I remember thinking that I wanted that. A love like Allie and Noah had."

"I was with Edward in the theater." She said softly with a sad smile.

I pulled her into a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"It'll be ok Bella. He can't hurt you anymore." I whispered as she cried in my arms.

* * *

**You didn't think that they could pretend like nothing was going on forever did you? Eventually it had to hit them that they had been cheated on and lied to?**

**My ex reacted the same way to the Notebook as Emmett did. It was hilarious. To this day it is still one of his favorite movies. lol**

**And to any of you who haven't seen the Notebook yet, you have to go watch it. NOW. It is one of the greatest love stories every told, better than twilight:)**

**I will try to update tomorrow so that I don't keep you waiting, I know a lot of you want to know what is going to happen next. **

**Can I get 20 reviews on this chapter? Please? It would make me happy:)**


	5. Falling

**Hey everybody. I still don't have a computer, so sorry if I'm not updating regulary. I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes there is in this chapter, I only looked over it once because I was in a hurry.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

God I loved my best friend. He always knew just the right thing to say to make me feel better. He had just spent the last thirty minutes comforting me about Edward.

"Are your sure that your ok?" Emmett asked one last time. I nodded and smiled at him. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and got off the couch, picking up our trash from the movie.

"Why do you put up with me?" I chuckled when I saw my broken expression in a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Because your my baby doll. And I love ya Bells." He said with a grin. I felt myself blush and he chuckled at me.

I cleaned up around the kitchen after that. Throwing away the popcorn bags and putting away the clean dishes.

I was so preoccupied with myself that I didn't reconized when Emmett left the room.

"Em?" I called, drying my hands on a towel.

_Huh?_

**EMPOV**

That blush.

Man that blush of hers. It got to me everytime.

I couldn't believe that I was feeling like this. I was falling for my best friend.

This could not be happening. I mean, Bella and I had grown up together for christ sakes. My parents had pictures of us in diapers together.

She could never know. I didn't know if she even felt the same way about me. If I were to tell her and she didn't, our relationship as we knew it would be over.

On the other hand, if she did feel the same way we could... oh my god... sex with her... amazing.

Edward had told me about her years ago when they had first gotten together. Just thinking about the way he decribed her made me rock hard.

I watched as she made her way around the kitchen. I was pretty much drooling.

I had to get out of here before I came in my pants.

I didn't like what I was about to do knowing that Bella was right downstairs, but fuck, it was starting to hurt.

I slipped out of the kitchen quietly, making my way upstairs.

I ran the bath water. Yes, _bath_ water. Some pussy ass shit if you ask me, but whatever.

Once it was filled I climbed in, automatically putting my hand on my throbbing dick.

I let out a deep, guttering moan as my big, strong hand surrounded it.

How I wish it was Bella's tiny hands. Or even better, her mouth.

"Oh god..." I groaned.

It was sad that I was acting like a teenager. One who had just discovered jacking off.

"Emmett?" I heard Bella call.

"Yes baby..." I whispered, to into it to realize what was going on.

I let my head fall back as I felt my orgasm close. I increased the speed of my hand as my breathing became erratic.

I growled happily as I came...

"Emmett?" Bella said as the door swung open, me still in the process of riding out my orgasm.

My eyes opened and my head shot up.

"Oh... umm... I'm sorry... I'll just... bye." She squeaked and ran out of the door, slamming it behind her.

I laughed to myself. I should have known that would happen. Just my luck for her to walk in on me like this.

**BPOV**

"Emmett?" I called. Where could he be?

I headed upstairs, looking around the room.

Then, stupid me, I opened the bathroom door.

"Emmett?" I said.

I heard Emmett growl to himself as I saw him cum in his hands.

His eyes opened quickly and he lifted his head up, looking like a teenage boy who has been caught.

"Oh... umm... I'm sorry... I'll just... bye." I rambled on as I stared at his dick. I ended the sentence with a high pitched squeaked and halled ass out of the room. Closing the door behind me.

I went downstairs and sat down on the couch.

How stupid could I be? Why would I even think about opening a closed bathroom door?

But, the expression on on his face as he made himself feel like that, it was amazing. Hott. Sexy.

I had to stop thinking like this. He was my best friend.

I picked up the channel changer and turned on the tv, trying to distract myself.

**EMPOV**

I got dressed and made my way downstairs. Bella was sitting on the couch, watching something on tv. Her face was still red from what she had just witnessed.

When she reconized I was in the room, I saw her face turn a deeper shade of scarlett. Then she turned to me.

I felt myself grin widely at her and she shook her head slightly at me.

"You could have told me." She stated angrily, folding her arms across her gorgeous chest.

I burst out laughing and she looking at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to go masturbate. Wanna come help?" I laughed at her.

"Uggh. You are such a... guy." She said, embarassed again. She turned off the tv and got up. She tripped and fell on the leg of the coffee table and fell into my arms.

I looked down at her and realized that our faces, and lips, were almost touching.

I felt her go the rest of the way and press her soft lips to mine.

* * *

**Ooo! What everybody has been waiting for!!!! lol**

**Now, the question is. Will they continue it, or will they stop because they think its awkward and wrong??? Hmm??? Tell me what you thing in a review:)**


	6. Complicated

**So, here it is. The next chapter. It is short, but sweet? I guess you could say? lol**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

_Previously on Free - _

_I looked down at her and realized that our faces, and lips, were almost touching._

_I felt her go the rest of the way and press her soft lips to mine._

**EMPOV**

I gasped when I felt our lips touch. Amazing.

I took control, grabbing a fist full of her hair in one hand. My other hand slip down to the small of her back and pulled her closer to me. She licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened up and let our tongues dance. She grabbed my shirt collar, pulling me down onto the couch with her, never breaking the heated kiss. She ran her hands up my chest as I let a deep growl escape from within me. She giggled against my lips, doing it again and getting the same reaction from me.

I jumped slightly when I felt something vibrating. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and stopped to look at it. I felt her tense up beneath me. She immediatly pushed me off of her and sat straight up, still looking at her phone.

"It's Edward." she whispered, suprised.

I held out my hand, gesturing for her to give me the phone. She shook her head.

"Edward?" She questioned breathlessly.

"Where are you!" I heard him scream through the phone. She put it on speaker so that I could hear what was going on.

"I'm in england." she told him blankly.

"ENGLAND! Why are you in England! I have been looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you tell me where you were going?!"

"I don't need to tell you. You aren't a part of my life anymore. I thought I made that clear back at your house." She said.

"Bella, I'm sorry love. Please forgive me? I didn't mean it? I don't know what I was thinking? I love you." He pleaded with her. I saw her face. It looked taken aback by what Edward had just said. I could tell that she didn't think that he cared about her anymore.

"I don't love you Edward. It's over. Please don't make this any harder then it has to be." She whimpered, obviously hurting. I could see that somewhere in her she still loved the guy, and it was killing her to tell him that she didn't.

"Bella, honey..."

"EDWARD! Stop! It's done! We are finished!" She yelled at him, frustrated that he wouldn't leave it be. I laughed silently to myself. Finally someone was treating him the way he deserved to be treated.

"Can you just come home so talk about this?" He begged.

"We aren't coming home for another couple of weeks."

"We?" he asked confused.

Oh shit.

"Yes, Emmett is with me? Jasper and Alice didn't tell you?" she asked him. You could hear his breathing pick up over the phone, and something sounded like glass breaking.

"OH! I see what this is! Your leaving me so you can be with him! I understand completely now!" He screamed through the phone. "You know, I always knew you two seemed a little to close all those years!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! THAT'S WHY I'M LEAVING YOU!" She yelled. He started yelling out a string of profanities. I took the phone out of her hands and closed it. She sighed in relief and sadness. Then her face turned red as she remembered what had been going on before we were so rudely interupted. She looked up at me through her thick lashes.

I smiled at her nervously, hoping she would want to continue where we left off.

"Emmett, I..." She started off, not knowing how to continue. I leaned in and kissed her again. Gently, but still pationate. I soon felt her small hands pushing against my chest, tryin gto get away from me. I backed away immediatly.

"We can't do this." She said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Why?" I asked her confused. I don't even know why I asked the question when already knew the answer.

"Because Emmett... We just can't alright. It will be to weird." She said and got up, storming out of the room and heading upstairs.

"But I liked it." I wined to myself as I heard her flop herself on the bed up above me.

**Two hours later**

I couldn't take it any longer, I had to piss. And the only bathroom in this place was upstairs. Just my luck.

I quietly climbed each step, trying to make no noise at all. When I finally got to the top, I sighed. She was asleep. I shook my head to myself and went to the bathroom.

When I got out, she was sitting up. She took one look at me then flung herself back down on the bed, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Please tell me I dreamed all of that?" She groaned.

"Nope, afraid not. My crazy ass brother did call you and beg you to go back with him, then accused us of cheating." I chuckled as I made my way to sit on the edge of the bed. She groaned again.

"And I did kiss you." I whispered. "And I liked it."

She pulled the pillow off of her heard and looked wide eyed at me. I smiled at her. She responded by pulling the pillow on top of her head again.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" She asked, mostly to herself.

"It doesn't have to be." I said honestly.

"It already is. It got complicated the minute my lips hit yours." She moaned.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I just can't do this with you." She added.

I felt like a kid who had just been told that there was no Santa Claus.

Broken.

"Why not, you seemed to like it?" I lead on with a short laugh.

"I did, but..." She stopped.

"But what?" I encouraged her to go on.

"But it would just be too weird, your my best friend. I don't want to ruin that." She said sadly. And I understood where she was coming from. I growled to myself. She was right, the was complicated.

"Alright." I said, defeated. She looked up from under the pillow and smiled at me, letting me know she was ok and that she wasn't mad at all. I laughed at her and she threw the pillow at me. I dodged it, and got up. Heading back downstairs to try and get some food.

**BPOV**

He left the room laughing at me. I sank back down into the matress.

God, what have I done?

* * *

**Uh oh?! Are things going to be awkward between them now? Tell me in a review:)**


	7. Attack Me

**Just because I had a request to continue with this story, I did. I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**EMPOV**

I had kissed Bella, my bestfriend since I was a kid, and I... loved it. But she rejected me, like I knew she would if anything like this every happened between us. Little Eddie boy decided to call just when everything was getting good, and that didn't help the whole situation either.

I could tell she loved it too, I saw that one split second when nothing but pleasure and want had crossed her face right before the phone rang that night. I wasn't blind, I knew how she felt about me, and I knew how I felt about her. I was just too much of a fucking gentleman to approach the idea of us being together after that little thing that happened in the bedroom afterwards.

All that was about a week ago, and things between us had been awkward as hell. I slept on the small fucking worn out couch every other night, taking turns having the bed with her, because I was too much of a fucking pussy to crawl back into bed with her again like I had the first night we had gotten here.

And like I said, this had been going on for a week: My back hurts like hell. I'm about to combust because I have had no releaf of my fucking 24/7 hard on because I'm too afraid she might walk in on me again like she did the first time, and to top all that off... it's fucking snowing outside right now, in the middle of the fucking summer. Stupid fucking weather. So that means I've been stuck inside with her forever, and alls she's been wearing is those yoga pants that make her ass look delicious, and I can't do a damn thing about it. Like I said, i'm the biggest shithead pussy of a man, at this point I don't care admitting it. Like they say, the first step to recover is admitting that you have the problem in the first place.

My problem is Bella, although I don't think I want to recover from my addiction to her...

"Want some more popcorn?" I heard as she walked into the small living room, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch from me as far away as she could get. We were about to watch our fifth movie of the day. But hell, at least it wasn't the Notebook, I don't think I could take all the sex scenes agian, not with her sitting right next to me, I would probably end up having sex with her, doing exactly what Noah did to Allie.

_Fuck._

I looked down at my pants again and willed Emmett jr. to go back to sleep.

"Sure." I said as kindly as possible, grabbing a handful from the bowl and shoving it into my mouth. She giggled at me. I look over at her and smiled, and she actually smiled back. I hadn't seen that smile in days, not a real one at least. It took my breath away. Literally.

I choked on the popcorn, like the dumbass I was. Of course she asked if I was okay, and I told her I was fine.

I got up to get us some drinks, telling her to go ahead and start the movie so she didn't have to wait on me.

I opened the fridge, about to grab a couple of cokes when the bottle of absolute vodka caught my eye on the counter.

I grabbed it, and then proceeded to grab the cokes still in case Bella wasn't up for drinking with me. Either way I planned on getting hammered.

I walked back in, and held the bottle of alcohol up, showing her what I had brought and smiled.

"No Emmett. Not gonna happen. I don't feel like having a hangover tomorrow. And that stuff makes me like jello in just a couple of sips."

"Lightweight." I laughed, joking with her. She just rolled her eyes and continued to watch whatever movie was playing on tv. I opened up the bottle, and took a swig of the stuff, letting it burn my insides as it started to take affect.

**V**

"Awe come on Bella, just a couple shots. It aint gonna kill you." I said, holding the half empty Vodka bottle out for her.

"No Emmett." Was all she said.

"Aweeeee, don't be a pussy, just take it." I slurred slightly.

"Ha! Did you really just peer pressure me? I haven't heard that line since my freshman year in college!" She laughed.

"What ever get's the job done baby, now just take it." I said, holding it out farther to her. She stared at me for a minute or two, then snatched the thing right out of my hand, taking a large sip and chasing it with coke.

"All righhhtttt!" I said, giving her a high five. She laughed.

"Your drunk Emmett." She said, taking another sip.

"Am not. Emmett Cullen does not get drunk, he get's smammered." I stated simply.

"Smammered? Really Em. First peer pressure and now that word? What are we in high school again?" She asked, giggleing and taking yet another shot of the alchol that was in her hand.

"See, you called me Em again. Told you this shit works." I smiled at her hugely.

"You don't deserve to be called anything but Emmett after you shoved your tongue down my throat the other night. All your nick names are locked up until further notice." She explained, taking another large sip from the bottle.

"Don't tell me you didnt like it baby, you were like putty in my hands." I told her, scooting closer to her on the couch.

"Was not! You pretty much attacked me!" She giggled uncontrolably.

_Yupp. Lightweight. I love it._

"Ha, yeah. Okay Bella. Whatever you say. I did not "attack you". I can show you what attacking would be like if you want, but that definatly was not it. That was just a kiss, that we both had something to do with. I'm not a pervert Bells, I know when someone doesn't want to do something with me, and you are just the opposite." I stated.

She giggled again, taking another sip. "Okay Emmett, sure, fine. I liked it. Your hott. Sue me."

"Finally you tell the truth." I laughed. I took the bottle out of her hands and set it on the coffee table in front of us.

"Heyyyy. I wasn't done with that." She complained, trying to get it back but hitting her head somewhere in the process.

"I think you've had enough, your drunk baby."

"Am not... And stop calling me baby." She complained again, still trying to grab the Vodka. She was failing epically, making me laugh at her because my own toxication was so high also.

"Are too. Now lets get you up to bed before you hurt yourself again. You can have to bed again, although it's really my turn." I chuckled slightly, turning off the tv, then picking her up and throwing over my shoulders.

"Let me down!" She screamed laughing as I took her up the stairs to the bedroom. I layed her down on the bed while she laughed her ass off at whatever was so damn funny.

"Okay, time to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning okay." I said, leaning down her kiss her cheek before leaving. I lingered a little bit, taking in her scent, becoming more intoxicated than any other drug could ever get me.

"Hey Em..." She said seriously.

"Yes babydoll." I answered.

"Attack me. Please..." She whispered. I felt my heart begin to beat faster, and Emmett Jr. starting to wake up.

But of course I couldn't take advantage of her, she would regret it in the morning, hating me and herself probably even more.

"Your drunk Bells, you'll regret it, I promise you will. I might not, but you will." I told her truthfully, letting the alcohol take over and using my heart to do all the talking.

"No I won't Emmett. I've wanted you to do this forever..."

_Awe hell..._

I growled, grabbing her face in my hands and kissing her roughly, loving the taste of the alcohol on the breath.

* * *

**So I know Emmett was a little harsh at the beginning of the chapter, but I think we all would be on ourselves if we were sitting in a house with a person that we were majorly attracted to and didn't have the balls to do anything about it. **

**I'm not gonna promise anything, because I don't know when I will update this story again... so take what you get. Although reviews do encourage me more. And the more reviews I get, the faster I write, and the better I write. So it's like a win/win for all of us. lol**


End file.
